A computer-controlled multi-user oriented gas chromatograph-quadrupole mass spectrometer system will be put in place to serve the research programs of three major users (currently funded by 9 NIH research grants) and four secondary users at the University of Rochester. The routine availability of GC-MS having a capillary column inlet, as well as direct insertion probe for solids, switchable dual EI-CI source, potential for direct LC-MS interface, multiple data stations and state-of-the-art data system will substantially expedite the analysis and identification of synthetic samples from several research projects. Such capability, currently lacking in the Department of Chemistry, will substantially accelerate the progress in the programs of three primary users (ASK, RKB, RHS) highly active in the organic synthesis of biologically active substances.